What If?
by Nee-Nee91
Summary: What if Alice was wrong about her past? She doesn't remember it so she only knows what she researched. What if the information she found wasn't complete? Set 2 years after the events of Breaking Dawn. Also may have some elements from the movies incorporated.
1. Unfamiliar

Prologue

My name is Elyse Cullen. I know what you must be thinking. You're thinking that I am related to the Cullen's. Well then you would be right. I will tell you all about that later. First I must tell you how I met them.

Unfamiliar

My family and I were out hunting. We tried to go weekly but because my husband was a lawyer we didn't always get to go together. This was one of the times when we did.

I liked to let our children race ahead of us and then Alex (my husband) and I would race to see who could catch them first.

While our kids raced on ahead, Alex and I stopped at a waterfall.

"Shall we go swimming and see how long it takes them to figure out that we're not chasing them?" Alex asked.

"That sounds intriguing. Why not?" I said.

An hour passed and yet our kids hadn't come looking for us.

"That's strange," I remarked.

"What?"

"The kids haven't come looking."

Then the wind picked up and I caught the scent of vampires. Unfamiliar vampires.


	2. Old Aquaintences

Old Acquaintances

Alex and I raced along until we picked up our children's scents.

"Have you ever come across this scent before?" I asked him.

"No." he replied.

"How do we know that it's not the Volturi, then?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out," he said.

The closer we got, the stronger the scent became. When we got to the point that I could smell my children, I put my hand on Alex's arm.

"Stop. Let's climb up the trees so we can jump them if we have to." I said.

He nodded.

As we crept along the tree branches, I started freaking out. What if my children were dead? I wanted to raise them so badly I had become a vampire. Otherwise, my three children would have grown up without a mother.

"Wait." Alex's voice broke into my thoughts.

"They're just up ahead, and I don't think they're Volturi."

I breathed a sigh of relief. And then I saw them. There were two of them. An extremely beautiful blonde and standing next to her was a very muscular man with dark brown curls. I wasn't close enough to see their eyes so I couldn't tell if they were vegetarians like us or not.

"Elyse, let's wait and see what they do first." Alex mouthed. We didn't want them hearing us just yet.

"I will not let them hurt my kids!" I mouthed back.

"Neither will I," he said.

As the blonde reached toward my eldest, Alee, I jumped down from my branch, landing in my hunting crouch.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" I growled at her. Alex landed beside me a half second later.

The blonde was stunned.

"Your daughter? How is that possible?" she asked.

"That's none of your concern," I snapped.

Just then a kind-faced blonde vampire with golden eyes entered the clearing.

"Rose, Emmett is everything all right?" he asked.

At the sound of his voice my husband looked up.

"Carlisle?" he asked.

The blonde male looked at him in surprise. He blinked a couple of times then said, "Alex?"


	3. Surprises

Surprises

"Wait, what? You two know each other?" I asked. Alex sighed and attempted to offer me a smile. It didn't work.

"Oho you are not getting out of this one that easily, buddy. You owe me an explanation. If you know him, why have I never heard his name before?" I told him.

"Alright," Alex pursed his lips.

"Carlisle is my creator," he said.

"Wait, what?" I repeated, only this time the blonde female, Rose, spoke at the same time I did.

"Carlisle, I thought you only created Edward, Esme, me, and Emmett. I didn't know you had created someone else. And if this is the truth, why didn't you stay with us?" She directed that last sentence at my husband.

"I stayed with Carlisle for a little bit. He created me after Esme and obviously before you because I have no idea who you are and you clearly don't know me. I left after a while to try to find my sister."

"Your sister?" I asked.

"We have been together for 17 years. Why is this the first time I am hearing that you have a sister?"

"Because I could never find her, no matter how hard I looked. It was almost as if she didn't exist. Besides, by the time I met you, she was long dead so it didn't matter anymore."

"Honey, you could have just told me about her. I would have helped you look for her regardless of the fact that she was dead. You wanted to find her. Finding out what happened to her may not have been the same thing but it still would have brought you some closure."

"I guess you're right," he said.

"Of course I am. I'm always right." I told him.

He laughed and kissed me on the nose.

"Alex, if you don't mind I am sure Esme and Edward would love to see you again. Plus Edward got married two and a half years ago so you could meet his wife as well," Carlisle spoke up.

"Well…"

"We would love to." I interrupted. "But only as long as we can bring our children."

"Of course you can. They are just as welcome as you are," Carlisle replied.

_Alee POV_

I watched the vampires with wary eyes. It is in my nature not to trust vampires. I make an exception for my parents, though they are the only one. I could hear my siblings shift uneasily behind me. They had fallen behind when the first two unknown vampires approached. I was the unspoken leader. Perhaps it was because I was the oldest, if only by two minutes. Tessa was two minutes younger than me and Nicholas, though he prefers Nick, a minute younger than her. Even as my parents continued to talk to them, I was still wary. There was three of them and five of us. I couldn't imagine my parents siding with them over us. They may be the same species but we are their children. My mother even jumped in front of us to protect us from them. Not that we really needed protection from a couple of vampires. We are werewolves after all.


	4. Introductions

Introductions

_Alee POV_

My siblings and I followed my parents. I wasn't sure where we were going but I wouldn't be surprised if it was a trap. Vampires have been known to do that. Of course there were three of us and I was confident that we could take them. The blonde male, Carlisle, mentioned three more vampires so if it became a fight it would be five against six.

"_Alee, why are you looking for a fight? You don't even know if there will be one. These vampires could be good like mom and dad." _My sister, Tessa thought. I had almost forgotten that as wolves we could hear each other's thoughts. We had only been wolves for a few months. It was still taking some getting used to. _"Tess, Mom and Dad are unique. You and Nick were sleeping but I had gotten up to get a glass of water one night and I overheard them talking."_

"_What did they say?" _Nick piped up.

"_Mom mentioned the Volturi. I'm not exactly sure what that means but based off of their conversation I am pretty sure that they are a powerful group of vampires. And Mom doesn't like them. She was worried about what they would do when they found out that vampires and werewolves were living together. She said they wouldn't care that we were family. We would all be destroyed. Dad told her to relax, that that was a worst case scenario and they probably would never know about us."_

"_So that's why you don't trust other vampires? You're worried that someone will tip off this Volturi? Al, you don't need to worry. Mom and Dad are really good at keeping secrets. It wasn't until we turned out to be werewolves that they told us they were vampires." _Tessa stopped. She gave me a look that basically said I was being ridiculous. When you and your siblings are triplets, you learn to read each other's looks.

_Esme POV_

I was in the kitchen, cooking for the wolves, when my cell phone rang. It was Carlisle. After we'd talked for a minute, I hung up and went back to cleaning.

"What did Carlisle want, Esme?" Edward asked.

"He just said that he was bringing some guests over and wanted me to be aware."

"Did he say what sort of guests?" Edward looked a little worried. He must have been thinking of Renesmee.

"He didn't but he didn't sound worried. And Ness is never far from his mind. I don't think he would have invited them if he thought that there would be a problem involving her."

Edward sighed. "You're right. He wouldn't have. Well I should probably warn Bella or she might freak out."

I smiled. Even though Edward couldn't read her mind, he had become pretty good at figuring out how Bella would react. Most of the time anyway.

_Elyse POV_

The entire time we were walking through the woods I just kept thinking about my kids. I knew Nick would be fine with everything. He was just a happy-go-lucky, go-with-the-flow type person. Which was good because his sisters could get pretty intense sometimes and he was great at calming them down. Lately Alee had been distant. I didn't know why but I hoped that Tess or Nick could get through to her. She usually listened to them. After she'd jumped in feet first.

The forest started thinning and then we came upon a house. Well it was more of a mansion, really. It was three stories tall and all white. And standing in front of the house were five vampires.

I could hear Alee growling behind me. I put my hand on Alex's arm to stop him.

"Alex," I whispered. He looked down at me and saw my worried expression.

"Carlisle," he called out. "You didn't tell us about the other two. Or the wolves," he said gesturing his head to the side of the house.

Startled, I looked to where he was gesturing. There were five wolves over there. Alee's growling increased and this time Tessa joined in.

"My apologies," Carlisle replied. "It was not on purpose. Come, let me introduce you."

I gave Alex a look. "At the first sign of trouble…" I warned.

He just smiled.

When we got to the edge of the lawn, Carlisle stopped. Rose and Emmett ran to join the others. Carlisle turned toward us. "This is the rest of my family. Alex, you already know Esme and Edward." Carlisle pointed to woman with shoulder length caramel brown hair and a boy of about seventeen with bronze hair. "You have also already met Rosalie and Emmett." He pointed to the two from earlier. Rose must be nickname. "And standing next to Edward is his wife, Bella, and then there is Jasper and Alice." Jasper was blonde like Rosalie and he was looking at us cautiously. Alice reminded me of a pixie. She had super short black hair and was standing behind Jasper. At first I thought that she was afraid of us but then I realized that Jasper was the one that was afraid and was doing his best to protect Alice from us. The thought of that made me laugh under my breath.

"What's so funny," Alex asked.

"They're afraid of us." I replied.

Carlisle turned toward the others. "There is no need to be afraid. They are family."

Esme blinked a couple of times at that statement and then took a step toward us to get a closer look. "Alex?" she asked. "Is it really you?"


	5. Explanations

Explanations

_Alex POV_

"Yes, Esme. It's me."

She rushed at me and gave me a huge hug. "You have to stay. You can't leave again. Promise me you won't leave again!" she said.

"Esme, I…"

"We can stay. I don't see why not. Living near my family is not an option and I don't see why we couldn't stay here for at least a little while," my wife said.

There was no way she could have known that that was exactly what I needed to hear. I had been wanting to find the Cullen's for a long time. I just didn't know how to tell Elyse or where to begin looking. This was one of the many reasons I had fallen in love with her. She seemed to be able to tell what I was thinking or at least what I wanted. I had entertained the thought that maybe she would be a mind reader like Edward once she became a vampire but that proved false. Which is alright. She loves surprises and if she was a mind reader I'd never be able to surprise her. Granted there is always the option of thinking of something else but she'd have me figured out in a second. So it really is a good thing.

"Why is living near your family not an option?" Edward's wife, Bella, asked.

"Well for starters, they live in Arizona. Too much sun. Plus the fact that they're human," my wife responded.

They all nodded. Vampires and sunlight do not mix.

"The wolves would like to know why, and how, you have three wolves with you," Edward asked.

"Oh, well they are our children," my wife replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Esme.

"Exactly what I said. They are our children. Alex's adopted and my biological children." Elyse replied.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked. Edward and Bella shared an unreadable look.

"What do you mean? I thought you were a doctor which means you should know perfectly well how it's possible." Elyse told him with a smile.

"No," he said with a chuckle. "I meant how are they wolves. You are obviously not a Quileute."

"And you would be right. But in order to explain everything I need to tell you my story."


	6. Stories

Stories

_Elyse POV_

"Alex and I met in 1990. He was working on a tough case and needed some help. I had studied Criminal Justice in school and had a job as a Paralegal at his firm. After that first case he asked if I wanted to be his Paralegal full-time. I was looking for full-time work so I said yes. I didn't know how much that decision would affect the rest of my life. After a while we started dating. I am a very curious person by nature. You might say that curiosity is my fatal flaw. Anyway about six months after we started dating I figured out what he was. I had always known something was different about him. It just took me a little bit to figure it out. It scared me so I dumped him and ran."

At this point in my story Edward gave Bella a look and she just rolled her eyes. I figured that that was the reaction he had been expecting from her and based off her response that wasn't the reaction she had.

"I was in the middle of packing my things when he showed up on my doorstep. I grabbed a wooden rolling pin, thinking that I could stake him if necessary, and opened the door. He had an amused smile on his face when he saw the rolling pin but he didn't say anything about it."

"I just asked if I could come in. You asked if I was going to kill you."

"I did, didn't I. You chuckled and said no, that you didn't kill humans. I remember giving you a puzzled look and asking how you survived because you need to drink blood. That was when you told me that you drank animal blood because you hated the thought of killing humans. You also said that you still cared about me and wanted to try to make our relationship work. I told you I needed a few days to figure things out. You said that was fine and that you needed to go hunting anyway. After two weeks of thinking and avoiding you at the same time I decided to try again. I figured that if you hadn't killed me yet then the odds were in my favor that you weren't going to. After another two months we were engaged. Three months after that we were married. That was in January of 1991. By March I was thinking about kids. I had always wanted them. But then you dropped a bombshell on me. You told me that because you were forever frozen at 24 you couldn't ever have kids. However before I could get too upset you offered a solution."

"I knew you would want kids and because I couldn't give that to you I started thinking of other options from the moment that you said you'd marry me."

"And I am forever grateful for that.' I told him, smiling. "The solution you offered was a fertility clinic. You had even thought ahead and set up an appointment for the both of us. I asked what reason you were planning on giving the doctors and you said not to worry. You would explain that you had had cancer at a young age and though you had survived, your ability to father children had. You even had medical records to prove it. I guess that shouldn't have surprised me but it did. I was lucky. After only one round of in-vitro fertilization I was pregnant. It was four months later that we discovered that it was triplets, though. Everything was going fine until September 7, 1991. That was the day that literally changed me forever."

_Alex POV_

I hated hearing this story. Because every time I heard it I kept thinking, _What if I had been a minute later? What if he had been two inches closer?_ I never would have forgiven myself if the outcome had been different.

_Elyse POV_

"My doctor had put me on bed rest and like the good little girl I am not, I ignored him. Well, I at least stayed home from work. I was six months pregnant with triplets so I was huge. Alex had to go hunting but he promised he wouldn't go far."

"I shouldn't have gone. If I had just waited….." Alex said.

"You needed to hunt and you knew it. You had already put it off for far too long." I told him.

"But…"

"Shhh." I interrupted him, putting my finger to his lips to quiet him. "Now let me finish my story."

"Yeah let her finish." Emmett burst in. "I want to know what happened next."

The others nodded in agreement. Even Alee and Tessa had calmed down.

"Ok, Ok. Sorry." Alex smiled.

"Alex had a client that had been convicted. He'd done the best he could but in the end it didn't matter. The man went to jail on minor robbery charges. That was right around the time I discovered that I was pregnant. He served five months then got out early for good behavior. We didn't know it but during those five months, he was planning. He was going to get his revenge on the lawyer that didn't get him acquitted."

"I don't think I like where this is going." Esme interjected.

I offered her a grim smile. "He planned to come to our house and kill my husband while I watched. But that's not what happened. While Alex was hunting, I straightened up the house. I got bored being stuck at home so Alex planned some surprise. I never got to find out what it was though. While I was doing the dishes (a chore I absolutely despise) I heard someone come in. I can get scared easily so Alex always tried to make some noise so as not to scare me. Thinking it was Alex, I called out that I was in the kitchen. Out of nowhere there was a knife at my throat. I dropped the dish I was holding, causing it to break. I didn't know who had come in or what they wanted. 'Where is your husband?' the intruder demanded. I told him he was running errands and would be back any minute. 'I don't believe you. He's probably out partying or whatever it is he does instead of defending clients like he's supposed to.' That was when I knew it was Robert, the client that was convicted. It wasn't because he was the only of Alex's clients that had gotten convicted, he was just the most recent. He was so full of anger that he didn't notice when I grabbed a piece of the broken plate. Alex came in as Robert was dragging me to the living room. 'What perfect timing,' Robert exclaimed. 'What's going on?' Alex asked. He noticed the broken plate in my hand. 'I am going to kill your wife then I am going to kill you. I was going to do it the other way around but I think this is better. You know it's your fault. I wouldn't be here if you had just gotten me off like you were supposed to.' 'You know the jury convicted you. I did my best to get you off. I always do my best.' 'Yeah right', Robert scoffed. While they were talking I was doing my best to signal to Alex that I was going to try to cut Robert so I could get free. He never once looked at me."

"I was trying to make Robert feel like he was in control."

"I know that now. I didn't then. So since Alex wouldn't look at me I waited until Robert shifted just enough to move the knife. Once he did, I cut him with the broken plate. He swore at me. Alex made his move then but just before he could get to us, Robert plunged the knife into my left shoulder. I fell to the ground and felt a tear in my stomach. Alex grabbed Robert and dislocated both of his shoulders."

"Why didn't you just kill him?" Emmett asked. "He could've killed your wife."

"I don't like the thought of killing anyone. That's why I stuck with the vegetarian diet even after I left Carlisle."

"After Robert was incapacitated, Alex rushed to me. I don't remember much after that because I was in and out of consciousness. I do remember telling him how sorry I was over and over and then asking him to change me. After he had saved our babies."

"Carlisle had trained me a little bit in the medical field but not much about delivering babies. I knew that I would need warm blankets, towels and something to tie off the umbilical cords with. Also I knew that I would need a scalpel. I still had the one Carlisle had given me all those years ago."

"I gave that to you as a gift when you showed some interest in the medical field."

"And I will be forever grateful for that. So I gathered my supplies and did the best I could to deliver my children. The whole time I was listening to Elyse's heart hoping that I could be quick enough to change her. Her heart started slowing so I did something slightly stupid. I bit Elyse's neck in between delivering the first two babies. There were so many things that could have gone wrong. And yet, they didn't. After delivering Tess, I called 911 and told them that my wife had been stabbed and the intruder was still there. I also said that my wife was six months pregnant with triplets but that I had managed to deliver two of the babies. The 911 operator seemed surprised but then I told her I had some medical training. She stayed on the phone with me until the paramedics showed up. By that time I had delivered the last baby and Elyse was far enough into the transformation that I could lie and say she was dead. The police showed up to arrest Robert and I told them that I did not want him charged with murder because she didn't die from the stab wound. I told them she died from falling and hitting her head. I knew she wouldn't really die so I didn't want him charged with a crime he didn't commit. The paramedics took my children to the hospital and said that they would need to be checked out because they were premature and had been delivered at home. They would call once I could visit them. That was fine with me because I was not going to leave Elyse just yet. The next day the hospital called saying that it would be at least a week before I could see our babies. When Elyse woke up the first she said was, 'Did you save them?' I told her I did but that they were at the hospital and I wouldn't be able to see them for a week."

"I asked why I couldn't see them and you said it was because everyone thought I was dead. That surprised me until you explained what happened. I believe that I also asked what day it was."

"You did. I told you that it was September 10th."

"Which meant that I officially became a vampire on what would have been my 26th birthday."

"And then I took you hunting." He smiles.

"After 3 months you brought our babies home. Before that you wanted to test my control. To test my control you kept bringing something home from work that had a humans scent. You had to restrain me a couple of times, but after a month I was doing pretty well with my control. We were both confident that I would be fine. But you were still cautious so you only introduced one baby at a time. Eventually everything was fine."

"So in the end it all worked out. I just have one question though. How are your kid's werewolves?" Edward asked.

"Oh now there's the best part. But I think they should tell you." I replied. I turned to Alee. "Did you want to go turn back?" She nodded and nudged her siblings, then she stopped. She padded up to me and pulled on my shirt with her teeth then looked down at herself. "Oh, right. Sorry hon. Just a sec." I turned toward Esme.

"Do you by chance have any clothes? We didn't expect to be coming here so they didn't bring any clothes. They usually change back at our house which is a couple hundred miles away. We live just outside of Seattle." I explained.

"Oh we have tons of clothes. What kind did you want?" asked Alice. She really reminded me of a pixie about to take flight.

"Well umm," I turned to my kids. "Did all of you want to change or just Al?" They looked at each other, then Alee signaled that it would be just her. "Okay then. Alice, Al is the only one."

"Ok, Jasper did you want to find something for him to wear?"

I chuckled. "Alice I should have clarified. Al is short for Alee. She is my daughter."

That last remark caused all of the wolves on the side of the house to look up, startled.


	7. Revelations

Revelations

_Leah POV_

_Did the leech just say what I think she said? _I asked. _Because I am pretty sure she just said that the reddish black wolf is a girl._

_You heard the same thing I did, Leah. _My brother, Seth replied. _I guess you're not the only female wolf anymore. Why do you think we can't hear them though? Do you think that they'll get to choose their pack or are they going to be relegated to Sam's?_

_I don't know Seth. I will offer them the choice. Maybe Alee will be able to shed some light on all of this. Clearly their father is not a Quileute. _Jacob responded.

_Didn't their mom say something about a fertility clinic? Does that mean that one of our dads went to a fertility clinic?_ Quil asked.

_I don't know any more than you guys do. We'll just have to wait and hear their side of the story. Embry, is Ness alright? _Jake asked.

_She's fine. She keeps showing me you though._

_Well until we know whether or not we can trust these new visitors, she'll have to stay back there with you._

_Alee POV_

After Alice brought me some clothes, I grabbed them and went into the trees to change. I had no idea how I was going to explain. I didn't even know what they wanted to hear. They had wolves with them so maybe they could explain this whole thing better than I could. They were all looking at me expectantly, like I was going to reveal the answer to some big conspiracy.

"I don't know what you want me to say. My siblings and I have only been wolves for a few weeks."

"They want to know how old you are," The bronze haired vampire asked.

"What are you a mind reader or something?" I asked. I knew my parents had gifts, but I thought that they were unique.

"That's exactly what I am. Our coven is very talented. My brother, Jasper, can influence emotions. My sister, Alice can see the future. And of course my wife, Bella, is the most talented of all. She is a shield."

"A shield?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"I can stop any kind of mental attack." Bella spoke up.

"Mental attack?"

"For example Edward can't read my mind, but Alice can see my future because that has to do with my physical well-being."

"Ok. That kind of makes sense." I said. "Alright, so my siblings and I were fighting one day. We're teenagers, what do you expect? I can't even remember what we were fighting about. It was probably some trivial thing that doesn't even matter. Mom used to say we inherited her anger issues." I said with a slight smile. "The only thing I remember is that we were arguing and then Nick went to his room, slamming the door, and Tess went to the attic. I went outside to the woods. They were part of our backyard. I tried calming myself down but I couldn't. The next thing I knew I was a giant wolf. I freaked. I had no clue what was going on or if I was even awake. I tried pinching myself but when I realized I had claws instead of fingers I realized I couldn't be dreaming. Then I looked in Nick's window and saw that he was a wolf as well. His fur was a beautiful shade of black. He put his paws on his windowsill and looked at me as if to say, 'What just happened?' I thought I was just interpreting his looks really well until I realized that I could actually hear his thoughts and he could hear mine. I remember looking up at the attic window wondering if the same thing had happened to Tess and when I saw her snout I knew it had."

"Wait, you mean to say that one of these wolves is your sister?" Edward asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying. Is that a problem?"

Edward glanced at the wolves. The huge russet brown wolf looked back at him and shook its head no. That is if you can say a giant wolf can shake its head no at all. If these other wolves were anything like us then I knew they could.

"So you have explained when you became wolves, but you still haven't explained how you are wolves." Bella said.

"Well that is because that is our part of the story," my mom interjected, indicating my dad as well. "The day our children transformed Alex and I were hunting. When we got home I walked into the living room and our children were nowhere to be seen. I thought that was kind of odd but because of the woods in the back I didn't think much of it."

"And then I walked in and smelled the worst stench I had ever smelled in my entire life." My dad said with a slight smile. "Elyse and I had no clue what it was so we decided to investigate. I walked toward Nick's room while she walked up to the attic. As I got closer to Nick's room the smell got stronger. As I got even closer this feeling of dread came over me and I started imagining the worst. I was trying to prepare myself for Nick being dead on the floor. Or missing with enough blood loss to know he wouldn't last long. What I wasn't prepared for was walking into my son's room and finding a cowering black wolf with white socks. It took me a little bit but I finally realized that the stench was the wolf. I had no idea how it had gotten in our house. I didn't even know that wolves could get that big. The only sign of Nick I could find was his shredded clothes. As I followed the trail of clothes I saw that they led right to the wolf. 'Are you Nick?' I asked. Then I laughed at myself for even thinking that the wolf could understand me. It was only when it looked right at me and moved its head in what appeared to be a nod that I realized two things. One this wolf could indeed understand me, and two, this wolf was my son. I had Nick follow me to the living room where I found Elyse and a white wolf who I was told was Tessa. Alee was at the door outside. She had come up when she heard us come in."

"Once the kids changed back, and we got them some clothes we tried to piece together what happened. Apparently they were arguing and when they went their separate ways too cool off, they couldn't. They just kept getting angrier and angrier. And then they became wolves. The best Alex and I can figure is that their biological dad was a werewolf and my kids got stuck with the gene. I guess I should have figured that if vampires were real then werewolves had to be. You can't really have one without the other. That would be like having yin but no yang."

Edward looked at the russet wolf again. He must have been reading his mind. I wonder if he could read my mind.

"Yes I can," he said. "And yes I was reading Jacob's mind. He wants to know when you and your siblings change."

"We are working on getting better control of it but we almost always change when we get angry."

Edward nodded, as did the rest of the vampires. I was confused. They clearly knew more about this than me and I was the werewolf for crying out loud!

"Elyse, your kids are not werewolves," Edward said to my mom.

My parents blinked.

"Pretty sure we are," I said.

"No, you are not. You are shape-shifters."

"What is that?" my mom asked.

"Until two years ago, the distinction didn't matter. I still think it doesn't. But that all depends on who you are talking to. A shape-shifter is someone that belongs to the Quileute tribe. They are descended from the original shape shifter. If the werewolf gene becomes active, they will change. This is called phasing. While they are still phasing they are immortal. Usually there are only three wolves at a time. Currently however, there are twenty including you three. They are split into two packs. Jacob here is the Alpha of the Black Pack, so named because his last name is Black. And the Alpha of the other is…"

"Me."

Everyone turned toward the voice of the newcomer.


	8. More Questions Than Answers

More Questions than Answers

_Tess POV_

The newcomer was tall and handsome. He had short black hair and was very muscular. He had what looked like a tribal tattoo on his right shoulder. I didn't know much about Native Americans so I would have to see about getting a closer look at that and if I could work up the courage, maybe ask him what it represents. Even though he was very attractive I kept feeling this weird pull toward the other wolves.

_You feel it too? _Nick asked. _The pull? I've felt it since we walked into the clearing. Or well I guess you can call it a yard. What do you think it means?_

_Nick, I have no idea. Maybe it's because we're the same species as them. I really wish Alee would change back so we knew if she felt the pull as well. _

_Tess, she's the older one. She opted to be the one to change because Mom and Dad will protect her if necessary. In our wolf forms, we can handle ourselves. _

_She's only older by two minutes! _I snapped. Nick tried to be the voice of reason but sometimes he was just irritating. He was too happy all the time. Always trying to make the best of it.

_I didn't know you felt that way Tess. I'm sorry._

Crap! Ugh! Now look at me. I had gone and offended my only brother. Why did I always do that?! Sometimes I was just so upset that I spoke, or in this case thought, without thinking.

_I am the one that's sorry Nick. What I thought was uncalled for. I'm just frustrated by all these new things that have been revealed. _

_Tess, I think Edward knows the newcomer._

_Edward's the redhead?_

_Yep._

As the newcomer walked closer, Edward started to speak.

_Edward POV_

"Sam what are you doing here?" I asked. Sam hadn't been to our house since the day he had delivered the note from Alice saying she and Jasper were leaving us forever two years ago. At the time we didn't know it was a ruse. Of course that had been hers and Jasper's plan all along.

"I smelled the new vampires. And the wolves," he replied. "Paul said he could hear their thoughts."

_Edward, let Sam know I intend to offer the newbies a choice. Obviously their parents have ties to you guys and if Sam forces the young ones to go with him, they will be separated from their parents. And I am pretty sure that would end badly for all parties involved._ Jacob told me. Sometimes, like now, it really was a gift that I could read minds. Other times it was just annoying.

"What did you come here for Sam?" Bella asked. She had never been too fond of him.

"I came to collect the three new members of my pack."

"Collect?" Elyse asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes. I am the Alpha of the main wolf pack. Our job is to protect the people of our tribe as well as the humans of Forks. Since Paul could hear their thoughts, they belong to me and my pack."

"We don't belong to anyone!" Alee spat. "Least of all you!"

All of the wolves gathered growled in response.

_Edward, try to get through to him. Remind him what happened last time he tried to force someone to do what he wanted. _Jacob told me.

"Sam…" I started but he cut me off.

"Edward nothing you say will change my mind. These three are coming with me. The packs were never meant to be separated. Jacob messed all that up when he decided that he was too good for us and left. I could have overlooked that but then he somehow managed to coerce Seth, Leah, Quil and Embry to join him. Now we can't fight as efficiently against the likes of you!"

At his words Elyse stepped protectively in front of Alee and leaned into her hunting crouch. Alex stepped next to Nick and Tessa. Being in their wolf forms they didn't need as much protection as Alee.

"Do. Not. Even. Think. About. Touching. My. Children." Elyse growled as she said each word.

"You know what? I do not care what kind of sick and twisted relationship you think you have over these wolves but it ends today. I came here to free them from whatever servitude you have them bound in. They are no longer you slaves." Sam replied.

"You think I treat them as slaves?! How dare you!" By this point Elyse was shaking with rage. I didn't think it would be long before she tore into Sam. And based off of the looks Jacob was throwing my way, I didn't think he would try to stop her unless she went to bite him.

"You will leave now and never return. Otherwise you will not like what happens next." Alex spoke up. He had always been more of listen then speak kind of guy.

_Edward, I am going to phase back. Ness doesn't need my protection right now. It's Sam I'm worried about._ Jacob told me. Because he left, he didn't see what happened next.

_Leah POV_

I was really surprised at Sam. He normally didn't act this way. Except for the time when Bella was pregnant and he wanted to attack. Or the time when the newborn army came through and he told us who would be where. Or the time… I stopped myself. I guess it wasn't until this point when I realized how controlling Sam actually was. He didn't always try to be but he had his moments. I guess he thought being Alpha meant he had to control us. I was so lost in my thoughts I almost missed what happened next.

_Nessie POV_

I hadn't seen a vampire so angry since my mom had tried to attack Jacob when she found out he imprinted on me. No one in my family even got that angry when the Volturi came a few months after that. Or at least if they did I didn't see it. Elyse was downright pissed off that Sam wanted to take her children. As Sam made a move toward Alee, Elyse raised her arms from her sides and thrust them in front of her. Sam went flying backwards and smashed into a tree fifty feet away... Everyone stared at Elyse in shock, including Alex. Grandpa looked like he wanted to help Sam but at the same time he looked as if Sam had gotten what he deserved. He didn't like seeing people get hurt but at the same time he didn't like people trying to force others to bend to their will. Like when Aunt Alice saw the Volturi forcing her to join them and Grandpa and Uncle Jasper died because of it. Of course Aro was able to foresee that his choice would also result in his death so he didn't force Aunt Alice to go with him. Which is good because I can't imagine life without Aunt Alice.

While I was dwelling on my thoughts and memories Jacob had come back and Sam had gotten up and he looked angrier than I had ever seen him.

_Jacob POV_

As I came around the corner of the house I saw Sam on the ground fifty feet from where he'd been standing when I left. He started to get up and he looked pissed. As he started toward Elyse, I dashed toward the Cullen's trying to get there first. I succeeded.

"Sam stop! I don't know what just happened but you don't want to start something that the rest of your pack will have to finish. You told me the same thing once. Remember? I wanted to kill Edward the night of his wedding? Do you remember that?"

Sam stopped. "Yes I remember. But _she_ attacked me first!" he yelled, pointing toward Elyse. Now I really felt out of the loop.

"Ok what happened while I was phasing back? When I left you were standing there arguing and when I got back, you were on the ground over there against the trees."

"I don't know! All of a sudden I was here then there was this huge force shoving me back and I hit the tree. _She _had her hands out so I assumed she had something to do with it," he said, again pointing to Elyse.

"Let me get this straight. You were standing here then there was a force pushing you back and when you got up she had her hands up so you think she had something to do with it? Sam do you realize how ridiculous that sounds?"

"It was me," Elyse said very quietly.


End file.
